


Demons, Cannibalism, and Other Rumors

by tiger9in1



Series: Malakardi [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Demon summoning mentioned, First Meetings, Humor, Rants, Rumors, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger9in1/pseuds/tiger9in1
Summary: Did Malakardi go too far?
Series: Malakardi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824058





	Demons, Cannibalism, and Other Rumors

After class, Malakardi darted out as usual, only to run into two boys outside the door. “Well, if it isn’t the psycho girl,” said one mockingly. “Come to attack us? Play mind games?”

Malakardi rolled her eyes. She’d heard it all before, and worse. She just wished they’d leave her alone.

One of them reached for her bag, but she swung it out of reach. At that moment, a taller boy stepped in front of her, blocking the boy’s arm. She looked up, recognizing the newcomer’s messy hair and glasses as the infamous transfer student, Akira Kurusu. Ann mentioned him briefly yesterday, and she and Shiho hadn’t believed the rumors about him. Considering the runaway rumors about her, they had a point.

“Leave her alone,” said the newcomer.

“And now the transfer student with the criminal record,” said the other boy. He turned to his friend. “Did you hear? Word is, he controls demons.”

That was a new one. She lost it. “That’s it,” said Malakardi, stepping out from behind Akira. “I’ve had it with these bullshit rumors! Smoking, drinking, knife wielding, murder, and now controlling demons? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how demons are properly summoned?" she says, hovering inches from his face, jabbing her finger at his chest. "Do you? I’ll have you know, it takes years, and an enormous investment of time and resources!”

She proceeded to yell for a few more minutes on the intricacies of demon-summoning etiquette. All three boys turned to stare at her, but Malakardi didn’t care. She got louder as she continued on her rant.

“What’s next, rumors he eats people? I mean, why not? Cannibalism seems par for the course, doesn’t it? But I’ll have you know,” and she wagged her finger at the boy who mentioned demons, “Human flesh tastes terrible! It’s too messy and has no flavor! Fish flesh is so much tastier, and healthier, and so much better in every way!”

There is a long silence as everyone in the hallway stops talking at once and stares at her. The two bullies exchange looks with Akira and each other, and slowly back away. The hall erupts into chatter, and a second too late Malakardi realized she’d inadvertently started several new rumors. She flushed bright red and stared at the floor, willing it to swallow her up. If she could die of embarrassment, she would do so here and now.

A loud peal of laughter broke through her embarrassment. She looked up, to see Akira doubled over, positively guffawing. In looking back at the utter ridiculousness of the situation, she started laughing too.

“Sorry,” she whispered, once they calmed down. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s all right,” he said.

“What are the odds that tomorrow this starts several new rumors where I summon demons and eat the people you murder?”

“One in…one,” said Akira, grinning. “We’re partners in crime now.”

“Good to know we’re in the same boat,” said Malakardi. She bowed, smiling slyly. “I’m Marika Hiraoka, nice to meet you.”

“Akira Kurusu,” he said, returning the bow. “And to you as well.”

“One more thing,” Akira grinned. “Do you really eat people?”

She swiped at his arm playfully. “Don’t make me start with you.”


End file.
